50 Shades Of Queen
by swanqueenau
Summary: Ever since Emma Swan came to town Regina has been hopelessly infatuated with the thought of having Miss Swan to call her own.
1. How to steal a swans heart

On Regina's usual walk to the mayors office she caught a glimpse of Emma entering Granny's diner and she knew today was the day she would start putting her plan in to action.

Regina stood there for a while waiting for Emma to pick a booth so she could join her. Once Emma was sat down Regina entered and ordered two hot cocos with cinnamon on top knowing all to well that the blonde wouldn't be able to resist the beverage.

Emma looked up at Regina when she heard her order and all she could think about was how hot she was looking *no stop it Emma that's Henry's adoptive mother you can't have feelings for this woman* or could she?

Regina smiled as she caught Emma staring at her. She began to walk over to the booth as Emma was still transfixed on looking at her body. "Good morning Miss Swan ... hot coco?" Regina offered. "Erm...yeah...sure! Hey cinnamon how did you know?" Emma giggled nervously. Regina smiled at the blonde "well ever since Henry was a kid he couldn't get enough of the stuff and I guess it just stuck with me. I honestly didn't even think about it but I'm glad you like it too!"

Emma looked down at floor as she was about to cry. "Hey...hey...hey... what's wrong? I didn't upset you did I?" Regina asked with confusion. Emma began crying "no... its just I wish I had stayed apart of his life, I missed so much and I would have loved to know that he likes cinnamon on top of his hot cocos without having to be told. I'm such a terrible mother, and don't get me wrong I'm so happy you found happiness in him but I never had that. I love that we are talking again I don't know you probably think I'm being silly!" Emma said in floods of tears. It really hurt Regina seeing Emma this way. Regina put both hands on Emma's and began to reassure her. "You are not a terrible mother at all you did what was best for your son even if it killed you to say goodbye, if anything to me that's an amazing mother. Give it time and you will learn loads of cool things about Henry that even I might not know." Emma looked up and gave Regina a smile "why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asked.

Regina looked deeply in to Emmas eyes. "Because I know too well how it feels when you think you have no one, when you blame yourself for everything that's wrong in your life and when nobody will give you a chance. I am your chance Emma, I am here and I believe you can show Henry just how much he means to you!"

Emma leaned towards Regina to kiss her not thinking about what anybody thought about her for once in her life. Regina kissed Emma back with so much passion convincing her that it was okay but then suddenly Emma pulled back when reality hit her. "I'm so sorry... erm... I should never have done that you probably don't feel the same way... I'm so sorry!" Emma looked at Regina waiting for the beauty to respond. Regina looked longingly into Emmas eyes "well I'm happy you did! Shall we get out of here and go some place more private?" Regina asked. Emmas eyes widened "Erm sure!" She giggled into the words. Regina stood and lead the blonde out that diner and down the street to the mayors office.

Authors note:

I hope you guys like chapter 1  
The next chapter will contain a lot of adult themes!


	2. How a queen likes to play

Regina opened the door to the office and went to pour a couple of vodka shots. Emma looked at her and laughed "Who would have thought the mayor of Storybrooke would have vodka stashed in her desk draws!" She playfully teased. "Well Miss swan something has to help pass the time up here all alone." Regina smirked. "Well pass it over!" Emma said smiling at the brunette. They both clinked shot glasses and drank.

Regina walked over to the window swaying her hips to entice the blonde to approach. Emma took the bait she came behind Regina turning her round and started to kiss her. Regina pushed Emma against the wall, moved her hair from her neck and started to kiss the blondes neck. This excited Emma as she tilted her head and started to breathe a lot deeper. Regina slowly grasped the blondes hands and raised them above her head to remove her shirt. Emma put her hands through Reginas hair as Regina was kissing around the blondes bra now. Emma began to moan the brunettes name now Regina...ah...mmm!" Regina smirked and began removing swans bra with her teeth revealing her perky little breasts. "Wow... look at you Miss Swan." She began putting her mouth around the blondes nipples teasing them a little before she placed her to lay on the desk.

Regina looked over Emmas body now draped perfectly over the brunettes desk like a work of art. She began kissing down her body really slowly but just enough to excite her. Emma began to slowly move her hands towards Reginas hair gripping tightly. Regina removed the blondes jeans revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. "Oh Miss Swan aren't you a naughty little girl." Regina said in a husked tone. She parted the blondes legs and slowly slid her hands towards her inner thigh until she reached the blondes forbidden fruit. She began to lick around the blondes clit and slowly inserted two fingers into her tight hole moving slow at first gradually getting faster. She watched as the blonde began to breathe even deeper. "Fu...uuuu...uck...Re...gi...naa...aaaa...aa!" Emma began screaming with pleasure. Regina carried on for a while before she decided it was time for the blonde to work for the pleasure. She moved Emma and bent her over the desk whilst opening her desk. Emmas eyes widened in surprise to see the brunettes draw was filled with toys.

Regina picked out a black leather whip and stood behind the girl for a while giving her time to take it in. Emma was nervous at first saying "No...wait!" But she didn't really want it to stop at all. Regina knew this and began the spank the blonde before saying "Now Miss Swan from now on your going to be a good little kitten or you'll be spanked much harder! Now pick something out of the draw. I think it's time you worked for you pleasure." She demanded. Emma rummaged for a while before picking out a strap on and guiding Regina to the couch. Regina got on all floors and began biting her lip in excitement. Emma smirked looking at the brunettes perfect body just waiting for her to touch it. She slowly slid the strap on inside of her watching as she could see the pleasure fill her body. She began moving her body faster and faster, then harder and harder constantly changing the tempo to please her master. Regina began moaning the blondes name louder and louder "mmmmmmm...Emmaaaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aaaaaa.a.a..a..aa!" "Yeaaahhhhhhhh...right there...don't.. stop...fuuuuu...uuuuu...ck!" The blonde carried this on for a while until Regina was physically shaking in pleasure and could take no more. They just stayed lying in each others company there for a while until falling asleep.

Will they regret this? Or will it become a regular thing? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The awakening of the swan

Emma woke up in mayors office alone with her thoughts, Regina hadn't told her where she was going or when she would come back so Emma began to wonder if any of that meant anything to Regina at all. She scattered around the room picking up her clothes from all around as Regina had flung them away last night. The blonde got dressed and reached for her phone to check her messages as Mary Margaret was probably worried because she didn't come home, she was only meant to be going out for breakfast. There was a text waiting for her from Regina which she was shocked to see as Regina wasn't one to send out texts very often.

"Emma I have gone to pick Henry up from school as it was getting late, I didn't want to wake you but if you like you can join us for dinner at 8 my place?" Emma smiled when she read the text because it let her know that Regina didn't regret it at all. She decided to reply back as to not be rude "Hey Regina of course I would love to join you! Would you like me to bring anything?" Within seconds she had a reply "Only yourself." And then another message appeared "Oh and Miss swan, you can expect to have a reward for all your hard work earlier!" Regina playfully teased. Emmas eyes widened as she realised that this was going to be a regular thing, Regina was being serious about the whole punishment and reward aspect to their relationship. For some reason she really enjoyed this feeling, the feeling like somebody else is in control, that their rules must be followed or you face the consequences. In fact it kind of really turned her on.

Emma hurried home to get freshened up as it was already 7pm and she wanted to look a bit more presentable. When she got home Mary Margaret was waiting for her "Emma where have you been I was worried sick!?" "I was just discussing things with Regina about Henry sorry." Emma replied. She didn't want to let slip just yet of what was really going on as she didn't want to ruin what she had with Regina. "Oh I'm going back out I'm having dinner with Henry round Reginas and I don't know what time I'll be back so don't wait up!" "Okay well be safe things have been a bit weird around here lately." Mary Margaret replied with concern. "I will I promise! I'll text you." Emma left as fast as she can. She felt so bad about lying but she really didn't want to ruin any chance of what her and Regina had.

Emma made her way to the house thinking about what had happened earlier that day and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe she has finally found her happiness, maybe Regina was telling the truth when she said she will help Emma show Henry she loves him and maybe Regina wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be.

Authors note:

Will the night go as smoothly as they both hoped? Will henry find out?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Protection from the queen!

When Emma finally reached the mayors house she stood outside for a couple of minutes bracing herself as she was about to see the beautiful brunette but also because she was about to see her son again. She still needed to get used to that. Emma calmed her nerves then knocked on the door and waited. Regina answered the door smiling "Hello Miss Swan." "Hello Regina thank you for inviting me." Emma said politely. "Well come in then!" Regina said grabbing the blondes hand which shocked Emma as it was the first time their hands had properly held each others since being in the diner. "So what are you cooking?" Emma said to break the awkward silence between the pair of them. "Were having lasagne but with a bit of a kick, it's a family recipe." Rgina replied taking it out the oven.

 _*Maybe one day you'll be apart of the family to know that recipe. Wait what no Emma what are you thinking about that for you've only been casually seeing the mayor for less than a day.*_

Emma was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was staring at Regina or that Henry had come behind her. "Mum I didn't know you were coming." Henry said in confusion. "Mum?" Henry repeated as Emma didn't reply. "Sorry kid I was in a world of my own!" Emma giggled. "Regina.. your mum invited me, and of course I wanted to come spend more time with you." Emma replied. "Dinners ready it's on the table!" Regina called from the dinning room. "Coming mum!" Henry called back. "I will join you in a second, you go start eating while it's still hot." Emma said to Henry.

 _*What if Henry notices a change between me and Regina? What if he doesn't support us?*_

Emma once again was so deep into her own thoughts she hadn't heard Regina calling her or coming back into the kitchen to find her. "It's lovely that you came Emma but I had thought you would spend more time with us than in here on your own!" Regina playfully teased. "Sorry... I guess I'm still not used to being apart of a family or the idea of us... not that I'm saying we are all of a sudden a family or that I don't like u-" Emma was cut off by Regina kissing her. Emma kissed back sliding her hands down Regina waist and slowly putting them on her ass. "Mum?... wait what are you doing?... erm I'm going to go do a thing... yer I forgot I promised grandpa... er... bye." Henry wasn't upset he wanted them to be happy he was just confused.

Emma and Regina let go of eachother. Emma smacked her hand on worktop "fuck!" She shouted "he was already a bit weary around me then I go and kiss the only person that's always been there for him. He probably hates me." She burst into tears dropping to the floor. "Hey... its alright he's fine, he's just confused. Do you trust me?" Regina said whilst hugging the blonde on the floor. "Yeah." Emma said looking up still upset. "Then you'll believe me when I tell you our son will come around and he will love both of us together okay?" "I guess you do know the kid better than me... I'm tired I might just go home.. sorry we never got to try your dinner." Emma replied. "Well I'm not letting you leave when your upset plus Henry will probably want to talk to us both in the morning. You will stay with me and as for the dinner we can do it another time." Regina said picking the blonde off the floor and leading her to the bedroom.

Emma stripped down to her white tank top and red pants. While she was doing this Regina changed into a silky nighty and then they both got into the bed. Emma laid with her head on Reginas chest because she found something soothing about hearing her heartbeat. Regina waited for Emma to go to sleep before kissing her head and saying "I won't let anything hurt you." Then she too fell asleep.

Authors note:

Will Henry accept his mothers love for each other? Will Emma staying round Reginas become more permanent?  
Find out next chapter will involve adult themes.


	5. Swan learns to play like a Queen!

Emma woke up the next morning with her head on Regina's chest she was so happy that she had finally found someone who could make her happy. As henry wasn't going to back until the afternoon Emma decided to make the most of the morning. She slowly slid under the blanket gently opening Regina legs not wanting to wake the brunette up just yet. She slowly started to lick around Reginas clit then started picking up the tempo which eventually woke Regina up. "Uhhhhh... good morning to you too Miss Swan!" Regina whispered into her moans. "Good morning my majesty!" Emma said before slowly inserting two fingers inside of the brunettes tight hole. She began pumping her fingers faster and faster now making Regina scream her name. "Emmmmmmmm...aaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaa...aahhhh! Fuck yeah... that's it...don't stop...uhhhhhhh...right there...fuck emmmmmaaaaaahhhh!" Regina screamed in pleasure. Emma began to slowly kiss up Reginas body before reaching her soft perfect lips. They started kissing so sensually using their tongues almost making their lips dance a perfect tango with each other.

"Miss Swan I want to try something on you!" Regina declared. "Oh yeah and what might that be?" Emma asked out of curiosity. "It depends on what your willing to let me do." Regina replied. Emma was so turned on and in the mood this morning that she even surprised herself with her reply. "Well my majesty I am your little toy for you to play with whenever and however you want so do your worst." This made Regina smirk. "Okay then stand up on the floor!" Regina demanded."As you have been such a naughty naughty girl this morning I have decided that I will both punish and reward you at the same time!" Regina said with a very pleasing smile.

Emma stood there patiently watching Regina sway her hips as she walked to the dresser at the end of the bed. Regina pulled out ropes which shocked Emma but she was up for anything at this point. Emma had never been more turned on than she was whilst watching Regina stand on the bed threading the rope through a metal hoop on the ceiling. Regina tied the blondes hands above her head and her legs to the end of the bed meaning she wouldn't be able to escape the pleasure she was about to be entering into. She was hanging there for a while watching the brunette bend over whilst rummaging through the bottom draw. Regina pulled out a pink vibrator but this was no ordinary vibrator. This one Regina could attach to Emma making her hands free to do other things whilst Emmas clit was being pleased. Regina attached the vibrator to Emma. She then pulled out a gag to put on Emmas mouth and black silk mask. The fact the she wasn't going to be able to know what was coming next or when it would stop made Emma so wet.

Regina stood there biting her lip for a while watching Emmas hips buck in pleasure as she was getting her juices everywhere. Then decided to get a small black whip and start spanking Emmas stomach and boobs which only made Emmas juices come out more. Regina started to spank Emma harder and harder until Emma was physically shaking as she couldn't take anymore pleasure that morning. Regina left Emma hanging there for a little while longer while she started up a shower getting it nice and warm. She then let the blonde down smiling. "Was that as good for you as it was for me Miss Swan!" Regina asked with a smirk. Emma grabbed Regina from her waist and immediately started kissing her really hard before leading her to the shower. "Does that answer your question! Even when I think you couldn't shock me or get any better you one up yourself again."  
They showered for a while together kissing and helping wash each other before. Then they go dressed and began heading downstairs for some lunch as they had been at it all morning and still had to explain to henry.

Authors note:

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Will henry be okay with both his mums dating?  
Find out next chapter which will be a cuter one.


	6. Operation happy endings

Henry returned just after Emma and Regina had finished their lunch. Regina was washing the dishes while Emma was drying them and putting them away. They hadn't heard Henry come in so they had no idea that he was watching them at the kitchen door. "What if he hates me?" Asked Emma.  
"Who?" Regina asked confused. "Henry, what if Henry hates me? I'm trying so hard to make up for lost time and I don't want to cause him any upset by making him think I'm taking you away from him. How-" "Erm emma!" Regina cut her off. "Please let me just get this out. I don't want him to be hurt however I don't want to lose you and what we have. I really like you Regina." Emma finished. "That's sweet and all... but I was just going to let you know that Henry is at the door." Regina replied. "Oh Erm... sorry kid I didn't hear you come in!" Emma said a little embarrassed. "It's okay mum. I don't hate you, I love you and I love that you are both finally happy. I'm so so unbelievably sorry about last night I was just shocked, it was very unexpected but I really am happy for you. I'm sorry if I upset you last night leaving like that I love you both so much." Henry said reassuringly whilst giving both his mums a hug.

"How about I take the day off work and we all have a movie day. I'm sure the town will run smoothly for just one day without me!" Regina said with a smirk. "That sounds great! Can I pick the first movie?" Henry asked looking at both his mums. "Of course you can kid go pick one from your collection!" Emma said with a smile. Regina walked up to the blonde giving her a big hug of reassurance and then she gave her a nice soft kiss. They didn't do this for long as they heard Henry coming back downstairs and they didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Emma walked over to the cupboard on the top left and grabbed a big bowl whilst Regina got some microwave popcorn ready. "Hey mum and erm mum is spiderman okay?" Henry asked. "Sure honey!" Both Regina and Emma answered back at the same time whilst giggling. They got the rest of the snacks ready before joining henry on the sofa in the sitting room where they remained all day watching movies. Henry decided to sit on his own chair next to them not because he felt uncomfortable but because he wanted to allow them space. He wanted them to be happy together and feel like they can be themselves in their home. Emma and Regina laid snuggling and holding hands throughout the whole day on that sofa as Henry changed the movies as they finished casually catching himself watching them in awe a few times.

"You know you will have to tell Mary Margaret soon." Regina told Emma. "I know I'm just a bit nervous." Emma replied. "It's okay we will do it together I will be there to support you!" Regina said reassuringly then kissing her forehead as they were still snuggling. "We will all tell her, after all operation happy endings will never be complete without having our families support." Henry declared. "Operation happy endings? When did you come up with that?" Regina asked. "Just now, I can see how happy you both are so it just clicked." Henry replied. "I love it kid!" Emma said glancing him a smile. "So do I!" Regina said winking at him. "Fine then it is settled, we will all tell her tomorrow. It is better to do it sooner rather than later because it will be easier to explain. Also there will be less time for you to be nervous!" Henry declared chucking popcorn and both his mothers causing a popcorn war.

Authors note:

Will Mary Margaret be happy for Emma and Regina? Will there be any hiccups in their relationship?  
Find out next chapter in the confrontation!


	7. Proving the love of a queen to a swan

The next day Emma woke up in Regina's bed alone with her thoughts.  
 _*What if Mary Margaret doesn't support us? I'm sure shes still annoyed I haven't decided to call her mom yet. Plus I haven't been home for a few days._  
 _No I'm happy and that's all that matters, if she can't be happy for us then I really don't care. My feelings for Regina are far too strong to ignore.*_

Regina entered the room to come collect Emma for breakfast.  
 _*God Regina is beautiful!*_  
"Emma didn't you hear me?... I said breakfast is ready!" Regina said giggling. "Oh I'm sorry baby I was still in a world of my own plus you look beautiful today... I mean wow." Emma said biting her lip. "Come on you silly... oh and were not really already using words like baby are we?" Regina said pointing a finger to her mouth opening it pretending to gag. "Fine then what do you want me to call you?" Emma asked giggling at the brunettes reaction. "I don't know call me what you used to when we was friends... Gina! However annoying I found it anything is better than pet names." Regina giggled pulling Emma out of bed kissing her.

Emma, Henry and Regina ate their breakfasts discussing everyday things between mouthfuls and they were pretty happy. Which honestly still surprised Regina. She couldn't believe she was finally happy and this time she was determined not to lose it. Emma got the yellow bug started then honked the horn letting Regina and Henry know its time to go. "Ready?" Henry asked Regina wincing a smile in her direction. "You know for once I can say yes! I really am, I just want to scream it from the rooftops so we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. Your mum makes me so happy Henry!" Regina proudly stated not realising Emma was now in the door smiling her biggest smile. "I feel the exact same Gina!" Emma said giggling.  
"Miss swan I swear if you mention a word of what was just said again I will tickle you to death!" Regina warned laughing at Emmas gorgeous little proud face.

They left and drove to Mary Margarets place which was only a 5 minute drive which they could have walked but Emma was planning on bringing some more of her stuff round to Reginas. When they got there Emma grabbed Reginas hand tightly and they walked in to the apartment. "Emma you have to stop disappearing on me, you are starting to worry me!" Mary Margaret demanded hugging Emma tightly before realising she was till holding hands with Regina. "Erm yeah mum we have something to tell you actually... it may be a surprise to you... I really hope your happy for us... don't be made okay... bu-" Regina cut Emma off seeing she was far too nervous to get the words to come out. "Me and your daughter are together now. We have only been seeing each other a few days but I have had these feelings for her ever since she helped me when Robin left." Regina announced proudly. "Wait you have... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Emma asked in shock. "I don't know I never thought that you'd feel the same!" Regina said kissing the blondes hand. "I'm happy for you of course I'm going to support you its true love you can't fight that!" Mary Margaret said hugging the couple. They all stayed there in the apartment for a few hours before deciding to go to grannies diner to announce it to the whole town!

Authors note:

Will the town be so supportive? How will hook react?  
Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Telling the world

As the group made their way to granny's diner Emma noticed that Regina was shaking a lot. She pulled her to the side and let the others walk a little further without them. "Are you okay Gina? Do you want to stop a minute? Are you ready? Do you want to do this another day? Is this all going too fast for you?" "Emma baby you don't need to be nervous." Regina said hugging the blonde. "But... how... how did you know? And your nervous too!" Emma replied in confusion. "You were rambling. It's okay to be nervous baby but you don't have to be and well they still see me as the evil queen so I don't know. I feel like they won't be happy that I finally have found my happiness." Regina replied looking down at the ground while playing with her hands. "That's who you were not who you are now and if they are too small minded to see that then fuck them! Did I hear you call me baby?" Emma giggled lifting the brunettes head and making them both walk again. "I love you! Do you know that? I really do... please don't ever leave me." Regina said holding on to Emma as they walked. "I love you more my beautiful queen and I wouldn't even think about it!" Emma replied kissing her cheek.

When they finally caught up with Mary Margaret and Henry both of them finally felt ready again. "Ready?" Mary Margaret asked glancing at the couple. "Of course they are they have us and we will support them." Henry replied for them. "Yeah what the kid said." Emma replied looking at Regina and giggling and squeezing her hand tighter to reassure her. "Well what are we waiting for?" Regina said with a playful smile.

They walked in to the diner where everyone in town already was as David was holding a town meeting there whilst the roof was being repaired in big hall they normally go to. Mary Margaret pulled him to the side, told him Emma and Regina had a an announcement to make but everything will be fine. David nodded before letting everyone know. "Okay everyone my daughter and the mayor have an announcement to make so listen up!" He said smiling at Emma as he could already see what it was about and he wanted to let her know that it was okay. "Hi guys erm... I won't take up too much of your time as I know your all busy trying to figure out how to find your relatives and get back to normal, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm in love with Regina and we are dating!" She said grabbing the brunettes hand, looking at her and smiling. Everyone looked shocked at first but they all smiled and told them they were happy for them even if not everyone was very convincing. Emma and Regina decided to leave and head back to collect the rest of Emmas belongings.

They packed the yellow bug and made their way back to Reginas home. "Wow I can't believe I will be living in your home with you now!" Emma said with widened glistening eyes. "Our home Emma." Regina said softly pulling the blonde in for a soft kiss but passionately enough for Emma to realise she meant every word. They unpacked all the stuff and put it away by the time Henry was home. However this made them very tired so they just went to bed where Emma laid her head on Reginas chest. They stayed there sleeping all night all loved up not even thinking about the next day.

Authors note:

Will everyone in the town really support them? Will someone get in the way of their happiness?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Tacos

The next morning both women woke up at the same time because they could smell something sweet. "Mmm what is that delicious smell?" Emma asked. "I have no idea but by the smell of the house it has something to do with Henry. He is definitely your child." Regina said giggling. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked her tickling regina playfully. "Ahhh... Miss Swan stop it!" The brunette said between giggles. "What was that? I can't here you Madam Mayor!" The blonde said still tickling Regina. "Oh...my...hahahahaha please stop hahaha I'm going to pee...I'm going to pee... Miss Swan I will pee!" Regina said still laughing. "Okay Gina you may be excused to use the bathroom." Emma said giggling at the brunettes statement. A few minutes later Regina re entered the room smiling at the blonde on her bed. "What's making you smile that beautiful smile today?" Emma said admiring the beauty of the brunette. "Why you of course! I never thought that I would be able to be truly happy again but with you it feels like that's all I'll ever be." Regina replied making her way over to kiss the blonde. They kissed for a while holding hands before Emma could no longer resist that sweet smell. "Come on Gina let's find out what's making the house smell so darn good!" Emma said tugging the brunettes arm leading them down the stairs.

"Morning mums!" Henry called hearing them making their way down. "Good morning my handsome little man!" Regina replied. "Morning kid what's that amazing smell?" Emma said giggling "Pancakes Mary Margaret has been teaching me how to make a few things." Henry replied. "Gimme gimme gimme!" Emma said running in the kitchen and grabbing the syrup. Regina watched the blonde devour the food in seconds whilst standing in the doorway. She couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself at how cute she was being. "Mmm that was so good kid! You'll have to teach me on the weekend but for now you better make your way to the bus stop for school." The blonde said hugging him in her arms tightly. "Okay what's for dinner tonight mum?" Henry asked Regina. "Tacos!" Regina replied kissing his head.

Henry and Emma looked at each other giggling so much they were both in tears. "What?... what have I said?... what's so funny? Will someone please explain." Regina said laughing slightly at the sight of them both. "You go to school kid... hahahaha... I'll explain to your mum!" Emma said pushing him out the door. "Okay bye mums!" Henry said still laughing his way out of their front door. "What's so funny about tacos?" Regina asked.  
"Hahahaaaahaha... please stop saying it you'll kill me! Oh my goodness now I feel like I'm going to pee!" Emma said holding her stomach as it hurt from laughing so much. "The other day when I took henry out for the day we got home early and well my mum and dad were in bed doing well you know... they thought we were getting back later! It was so awkward and basically we left the room awkwardly to make Tacos! Now whenever someone says tacos that's all we can think about... oh my it would be funnier if you had of been there." Emma explained. "Ewww that is gross! I can see why it would be funny but you can't avoid tacos forever!" She said giggling.

Emma looked at regina in the eyes. "I have to go to work but I'm free at 12pm for 2 hours so why don't you come down to the Sherrif station and we can make Tacos of our own?" Regina just bit her lip and nodded. "Have a good day at work baby!" Regina said kissing Emma hard and sliding her hand to the blondes ass. "I will be looking forward to seeing you my beautiful queen I have to go now or I won't be able to resist your beauty!" The blonde said kissing her head then making her way out of the door. Regina blushed before heading up stairs to get dressed to head in to town to the mayors office where she had another pile of paperwork she needed to sort through.

Regina watched the clock all day until it was 11:50am. She made her way to Emmas work where she entered quietly to surprise her but when she got there she saw hook talking to emma. Even though she couldn't hear what they were talking about it was making her jealous as they had been an item before. Hook picked up the blonde, pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. Regina left immediately in tears heading home. What she hadn't seen was Emma push hook off. "Hook stop! What the fuck you know I'm with regina!" She shouted at him. "Emma I lo-" she cut him off "No you know what save it get out!" She demanded. "Em-" she cut him off again "Out now! Before I put that hook so far up your ass it will find your shitty little ideas!" She shouted. Once hook had left she checked her phone as Regina was supposed to be arriving soon. She realised she had already got a text from her.

 **Regina: How could you? I thought you were different! I thought you liked me. I loved you... I love you... I trusted you and you betrayed me as soon as I let you in! Well that's it I'm done with this... wih me... with my life everything... I hope your very happy together!**

Emmas face was covered in tears and she was running out of the place the quickest she has ever run before to get to her love.  
 _*Oh god no what if it's too late? I can't lose her... I need her!*_

Authors note:

Will Regina be okay? Is it too late?  
Find out in the next chapter


	10. Listen to your heart

When Emma finally got back home to Regina the blonde was already in floods of tears. She was so scared about losing her it felt like her heart was going to explode, like her soul was being taken away and all she wanted to was make sure that Regina was alright.  
 _*What if she doesn't believe me? What if it's too late? I can't bare thinking about carrying on without her. Everyone I have ever had feelings for has died on me but I don't just have feelings for Regina I really do love her.*_  
Emma had searched the whole place but she wasn't here. She now knew exactly where she would be so she rushed over to the cemetery where Regina sometimes went in to visit her fathers grave, to think or make potions.

Emma could hear her sobbing from outside so she entered quietly. She could see Regina was holding some form of potion and a needle. She couldn't just let her do this so she hugged the brunette from behind slowly removing the items from the her hands. "Before you yell please just listen to me... please I don't want to lose you ever so please just listen." Emma begged. "What do you want Swan? Can't you see I'm broken, I'm damaged and now I'm all alone again!' Regina said through her tears. "Gina you'll never be alone. You have me and Henry, and we truly do love you! I love you so much and what you saw...well what you think you saw earlier with hook wasn't the whole picture. ...it didn't end like that, you just left too soon." Emma said lifting the brunettes head so she could look her in the eyes. "What do you mean I saw you both kissing... the passion... the lust something I thought you only wanted with me." Regina said with hurt. "No what you saw was that assholes passion, his lust but when you left I pushed him off! I told him no I'm with Regina and I'm happy. I told him to get out because I want you Regina and only you okay? Nobody else compares to you. I'm sorry you saw what you think you saw." Emma said bursting into tears. "But please don't leave me, I need you. Everyone I have ever thought I loved has died on me, each time killing me a little more. You are what is keeping me going and I do love you, I don't just think I love you... I know I do! Please don't leave me... please... I can't lose you... I need you... I want you... I lo-." Emma was cut off my Regina kissing the blonde. She slowly removed her lips, left their foreheads touching and hands holding each others.

"I know you miss swan and you can't lie to me... so I know your telling me the truth! I'm sorry if I scared you but I was so hurt. I love you too and I'm not going to leave you okay?" Regina said squeezing the blondes hand. Emma looked up and smiled. She didn't know what to say. "I erm... I.."  
"It's okay you don't have to say anything. I know. What do you say we head back home, and snuggle in bed with some ice cream. We watch a movie or two?" Regina asked slowly leading them out. "That sounds perfect! I'll text Henry saying to stay round Mary Margarets tonight." Emma said lightly kissing the brunettes cheek as they made their way home holding each other the whole way.

Authors note:

Will Hook back off? Will Regina and Emma make tacos?

Find out next chapter.


	11. Please save her!

After being up all night talking to each other both women decided they deserved a lay in especially after yesterdays events. They laid there snuggling under the blanket Emma as always had her head on Reginas chest as they slept because she found comfort in listening to her loves heart beating. Emma woke up before Regina which she was pretty happy about as she wanted to go and talk to Hook. She needed to tell him why what he did was wrong and how it must never happen again. She had so much anger inside her that she knew it was probably not safe to go when she felt like this but she ignored her gut instinct and left anyway.

When Regina woke up in her bed all alone she was confused but she knew there must be a reason behind it so she didn't mind it too much. She went downstairs to make herself some coffee before she got ready for work that is when she noticed a small piece of paper on the side.  
 _'Hey Gina I have just gone to work, don't be worried. Meet me at granny's at 7pm? I have a surprise for you my love! Love you x - Emma'_  
After reading Emmas little note Regina got ready for work and left with a huge smile on her face which she would have all day. If only she knew what Emma was really doing.

Emma finally found Hook on his boat. She barged in to the room down the steps looking even more angry than the day before and she was really scaring Hook. "Emma?... Erm are you okay?... What do you want?" Hook asked stepping backwards a bit to avoid her. "Am I okay?... Am I okay? No of course I'm not bloody okay! What the hell kind of place do you come from if you think I'm going to be okay after yesterday. What you did was wrong, you know I'm with Regina but your not happy with me being happy unless it is with you! Well guess what, I'm very happy with Regina and your silly little antics will never change that. Stay away from me, from us and don't even think about following me!" Emma shouted at him before leaving again. She didn't really want to be near him for long just long enough for him to get the picture that they were over and would never be getting back together. She was so angry she didn't even realise how fast she was going until a wolf like creature came on to the rode and the car swerved out of control as she tried to avoid killing the beautiful animal.

Later that day Regina was waiting for the blonde to arrive at granny's but she was already starting to get worried, Emma was already 2 hours late and she was never normally late to meet her. Then suddenly her phone began to ring. "Hello this is the mayor how can I help?" Regina said answering it. "Uh Regina this is doctor whale, I'm calling because I have some bad new... It's Emma she has been in a car accident and she is in a coma... It's probably best that I tell you the rest when you get here." Doctor whale responded. Reginas heart sank and her throat suddenly felt really dry. "I'll be there as quickly as I can! Please save her!" she said running out of the door as her hands shook while she tried to unlock her car door.

Twenty minutes later she was at the hospital already in tears. "Where is doctor whale?" she asked the lady at the front desk kind of aggressively.  
"I'm over here Regina." He said beckoning her over. "Well is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?" Regina asked really quickly.  
"She's okay, she is stable for now but I have some bad news... there was a lot of bleeding on the brain which means if she wakes up she might not remember you." He said looking down while leading the silent crying brunette over to her love. He left her at door allowing her some privacy. "Oh Emma!" she said crying. She decided she was going to stay at he hospital with the blonde until she woke up, plus it was getting late so she decided to get in to the bed with her. Regina lifted the blondes head and put it on her chest how Emma always liked it. "Please don't give up Miss Swan! Don't leave me... I can't do this without you." she said hugging her tightly before crying herself to sleep.

Authors note:

Will Emma wake up? How will Henry and the others take the news?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Please wake up Emma

Regina woke up in the morning hoping that it would have been a nightmare but she quickly realised that this was really happening. She laid there a few minutes before whale entered asking if she had informed Emmas family yet and he explained it would probably be a good idea in case the unthinkable happens. Regina reluctantly agreed she knew he was right but she had no idea how she would explain to Henry or Emmas parents without breaking down. What she was most scared of though was how Henry would cope with it all as he was doing exams at school at the moment and the last thing he needed was to be too stressed to concentrate.

Regina gently got up from underneath the blonde and sat on the chair next to the hospital bed allowing herself time to think about how she would break the news to everyone. She decided she would call Mary Margaret first so she could tell David and they could make sure that when Regina called Henry that he was with them. She wanted them to help him in case he was really upset and so they could all come straight away. "Erm Hi Mary Margaret, I have some bad news you might want to sit down... I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but Emma has been in a car accident, her car lost control and she crashed hitting her head. She's in the hospital in a coma and they said if she does ever wake up she might not remember who any of us are... I'm so so sorry." Regina said crying down the phone to her. "Oh no my poor baby... how long has she been there? Are you going to stay with her? Are you okay? Can I do anything to help? Thank you for telling me Regina, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I do care about you. I know we both care for Emma too." Mary Margaret said beginning to tear up. "I'm fine thank you... Erm yes, I was wondering if you could pick Henry up from school and take him to my house. The spare key is in the plant pot under the doorbell. It's just I don't want to leave her and I came here in such a rush that I forgot to pick myself up some bits from home like clothes, stuff to wash with and money. Also you could bring Emma some things here in case she wakes up if you want. Text me when you get to mine and I will ring Henry and explain. Thank you for being so understanding... this may bring us closer." Regina said in a caring voice. "Of course I will do that right now, the sooner we get there the better we will all feel... this is not your fault you know so do not blame yourself! I'm going to go do that now. I should be about an hour take care." Mary Margaret replied before hanging up.

Regina made her way over to the blondes bed again to hold her hand and talk to her, she thought maybe if she heard her voice she may wake up. "Did you hear that beautiful, your mum and dad will be here soon with our son. Everyone cares about you, we would all miss you so much so please wake up and come back to me!" she said sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed before.

 _*How is any of this fair? As soon as she finds her happy ending it is taken away from her! How could someone so innocent and loving like Emma be punished so often?*_  
It killed her to see her love in pain and not even knowing what was going on around her. Regina got back in to the bed with Emma laying the blondes head on her chest once again as her eyes were getting tired from all the crying she had done. She never wanted to let her go again. Regina finally fell asleep before she was awoken by a text from Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret: We are here now but Henry is very confused as to why I picked him up and why it was only half way through the school day. I will be over in 35 mins.

Regina knew it was time to explain to her son what was going on but she had to put it gently as to not scare him too much. She took a deep breath before dialling his number. "Hi mum? What is going on? Can you please explain as I can see nan has been crying, she picked me up half way through my school day and she hasn't said a word other than come with me!" Henry asked in a bit of a panicked state. "Henry just breath and calm down! I have some bad news but everything will be okay... your mum has been in a bit of an accident and she's in a coma but she is strong and she will pull through this after all she is the saviour... Mary Margaret is just there picking up some bits then she will pick David up and bring you both here to visit your mum okay? I have to go now as the doctors want to speak to me but everything is going to be okay.. I love you!" Regina explained to him before hanging up.

"What is it whale, do you have some news for me? Is everything okay? She is okay right?" Regina asked nervously. "Yes, yes I have nothing bad to tell you... actually I have some news that could be good! There has been an increased rate of brain activity so whatever your doing keep doing it, she is responding well to it! Maybe talk to her more and tell her some memories you both have." whale said before exciting the room to see to another patient. "Oh Emma you can hear me! I'm not going anywhere okay, I love you so much and I know that you can pull through this as true love is the strongest magic there is!" Regina said as she exhaled.

Authors note:

Will Emma wake up? Will she remember her loved ones?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	13. A family and its strength

Regina decided not to tell the others the good news until they got to the hospital as to not get their hopes up, but she knew Henry would know exactly what to do. She just sat by Emmas bedside holding her hand for 15 more minutes before everyone arrived. Whale led them to the room where they saw the brunettes tear stained cheeks. "Oh Regina!" Mary Margaret said pulling her in for a tight and long hug to help reassure her. "Are you okay mum? Is there any news?" Henry asked rubbing his mums arm slightly. "Erm yes, Whale gave me some news earlier that he said could be good! Basically Emma has been able to hear me and he said her brain activity has increased. He told me that it would be a good idea for us all to talk to her more and tell her some memories we have with her, so far it is having a positive affect on her." Regina explained. "Wow that is amazing... that is great news! You know what that means don't you Regina? She is listening to your voice, she wants to wake up to be back with you because she loves you!" Mary Margaret said smiling at her. "Here we got the things you asked for, if there is anything else that you need when your here then do not hesitate to ask... we are here for you Regina... we know you must be finding this all a bit hard to deal with but that is great news." David said passing Regina a big overnight bag filled with thing she may need. "Thank you so much... it means a lot to have people around me right now as I don't really have a family of my own... I'm sorry about all the horrible things I did to you in the past I really am I was just a broken and hurt girl but Emma helped repair me." Regina said looking them in the eyes. "Of course you have a family! You have us, we are your family and we couldn't be happier that your a part of it." Mary Margaret said kissing her head as she began to drift off. "I might just sleep here on the chair for a while if that is okay? Wake me up if I haven't already woken up in 2 hours, if there is any news or if you want to leave." Regina said. "Of course Regina. You get some rest, we are not going anywhere and you deserve some sleep after all the stress you have been through." David said smiling in her direction.

Regina slept for a few hours while the others stayed keeping an eye on both the women. The told Emma all the best memories they had made together while she had been with them in storybrooke and the enchanted forest. However she was woken up soon as Hook decided that he just couldn't stay away from Emma. David tried to keep him out but Hook just barged past talking to Emma as if she wasn't in her sleeping state. "This is all my fault if I hadn't kissed you that night then you wouldn't have come to the boat to shout at me and you wouldn't have left in that angry state!" Hook said worryingly looking at the blonde who seemed so unaware of her surroundings. "You mean to tell me that she is like this because of you! How is that fair? How is any of this fair?... She doesn't deserve to be like this but you just couldn't stay away could you! You can't stand to see her happy unless it is with you! Get out now! " Regina shouted at him scaring and upsetting him so much that he decided it is probably best that he did leave as he already felt guilty and didn't want to upset Emmas family.

"Regina are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked looking a bit worried. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I am, it is just the other night I walked in on him kissing Emma but left before seeing her pushing him off. So I was sad and she was angry with him... me and Emma where fine she said she was just going to work. I guess she just didn't want to upset me but it is okay. I'm sorry for worrying you!" Regina said hugging her. "That is okay, you don't need to be sorry. You have been through a lot the past couple of days, but lets stay positive and remain hopeful as that has always worked for me in the past. We are going to go now as Henry is asleep in the car but we will be back tomorrow lunch time okay? If you need anything just call us and we will be right back." she replied giving Emmas hand one last squeeze. "Thank you... you have already been a great help... make sure you keep an eye on Henry, he looks strong but that boy is very fragile. Try to get some sleep." Regina said walking Mary Margaret out of the room. "We will make sure he is okay, don't worry. Bye Regina." Mary Margaret said waving as she walked out of the hospital.

Regina walked back in to the hospital room as she was no longer tired because of her rest, she decided that she would stay up and talk to Emma in the hopes that she may awaken her from her slumber.

Authors note:

The next chapter will be one you do not want to miss!  
Will Emma wake up? How will Regina be affected by all of this?

Find out next chapter.


	14. Memories

Regina laid herself underneath Emma again before she started to talk to Emma about memories they had made over the years together.  
"Remember when we first met, you brought Henry home to me and I invited you in for a glass of apple cider. Well even though I was worried you were going to take Henry away from me I couldn't help but notice how effortlessly beautiful you looked." Regina said smiling. "Then there was the time that you helped save me with the rest of our family from being killed by electrocution. I couldn't believe you were happy to risk everything to save me from being harmed." She said hugging the blonde tighter. "Oh and when we all went to save Henry from Pan, I was so jealous of how you and Hook were looking at each other because even back then I knew that I had feelings for you... I just never said anything because I didn't think you could ever feel the same way back after all the horrible things I have done to everyone over the years. Henry made me feel a bit better though when he told us about him yelling at pan saying that his mums were coming to save him!" Regina said beginning to cry. "God Emma I just love you so much, Not how you love a friend, not how you love someone your dating but true love... the only bond that can break through anything. You mean the world to me and more, I just wish I could have woke up before you that morning to stop you from going to see Hook!" This time when she spoke she kissed Emma on her forehead.

Suddenly a white light appeared spreading over the town like it did when Emma kissed Henry waking him up when he was ill. Emmas eyes opened wide and she sat up confused as to where she was. Regina smiled the biggest smile. "Oh Emma your awake!" She said hugging the blonde in tears of happiness. She quickly pressed the button above the bed summoning whale and bunch of other doctors so that they could check on Emma to make sure that everything was okay with her. "Who?... Who are you?... How do you know my name?... Why am I here?... What have you people done to me?... Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Emma said a little frightened. "Please Emma it is me Regina... please say you remember me... try really hard think about it Emma it is me!" Regina said as her tears of happiness turned in to tears of sadness. "It's okay Regina. She just needs time her memory may come back with time like Davids did!" Whale explained before rubbing her arm a bit. "Can she come home? It may help jog her memory?" Regina asked thinking positively as if anyone was going to make her remember it would be her. "We just need to do some tests first but I don't see any problem with that happening! I will get a nurse to call Mary Margaret to explain and she can tell the others." Whale said. "Are you my doctor? What is going on?" Emma asked. "Yes hi Emma my name is doctor whale.. you were in a car accident trying to avoid an animal... you hit your head pretty hard causing a bleed on your brain which put you in a coma but now that your awake it appears you have lost your memory from the past 5 years here in Storybrooke! We will just run some tests then you will be leaving with Regina here don't worry you are in great hands and hopefully over time you memories will start to come back." Whale explained. "Oh erm okay... am I okay? I'm sorry I just don't remember a thing, but I guess I will just have too take your word for it." Emma replied.

A few hours later Regina walked Emma out of the hospital. The whole drive home Emma was pretty silent as she had no idea how to talk to such a beautiful women especially one she had no idea she had already met. When they got home Regina went upstairs making a bed up for Emma as she realised that it may be a bit much for her staying in the same bed as before. When she down stairs Emma had made herself some hot cocoa. "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself and looked through your cupboards." Emma said nervously. "No of course not, that is not a problem at all, after all this was once your home with me but maybe one day you'll remember that for yourself. Here you forgot this!" Regina said putting some cinnamon on top. "Oh how did you?... wait I remember something... I remember you buying me a hot cocoa with cinnamon on it before at a place called grannys diner." Emma said with a puzzled look on her face. "Wow that is right Emma! I bought you it a few times there. Your already starting to gain some of your memory back! Maybe tomorrow we can visit grannys, it may help jog your memory?" Regina said holding the blondes hands. "Erm yeah, I would like that!" Emma replied smiling at Regina.

A few more hours went by whilst the girls just watched telly and laughing like old times at their favourite shows. It started to get late and they were both starting to get sleepy so Regina led Emma upstairs to where her room was. "I set up all your stuff and made up the room nice for you. You can stay there or you can stay with me liked old times... It is up to you, I know your probably finding today a lot to get your head around." Regina said smiling at Emma. "Would it be okay if I stay with you?... You wont mind will you? It is just I don't want to be alone, all of this is so confusing." Emma said beginning to cry. "Hey hey hey, don't cry it is going to be okay... of course you can stay with me come here!" Regina said hugging the blonde to comfort her before leading her to their bedroom. Regina got under the cover first slowly followed by Emma who laid her head on the chest of the brunette almost like second nature. "Good night Regina." Emma said drifting off to sleep. "Good night beautiful!" Regina said kissing Emmas head, holding her tight and falling to sleep.

Authors note:

How will Henry take the news? Will more of Emmas memories come back?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	15. Was he our son?

When Emma woke up in the morning she was hoping that the events she had recently encountered would have just been a bad dream, but it came quickly apparent to her that this was all real and that she had to face it. This made Emma begin to get really upset so she made her way to the bathroom trying to not wake Regina up as she had already began crying. However Regina heard Emma sniffling a couple of minutes later causing her to wake up and follow the sound. When she entered the room Emma was already sat on the floor with her legs against her chest and arms wrapped around holding them in tight as she sobbed. "Hey... don't cry baby, I know your finding this all very hard and confusing right now but... but I know that you can get past this... we can get past this, and even if you never get your memories back we will just have to make new one... I am more than happy to have you fall in love with me all over again because I will always always love you!" Regina said affectionately towards her love as she crouched down to sit on the floor beside her.

Regina pulled Emma in to her arms supporting her slender body letting her know that she is there for support if needed. Emma looked up in to Reginas eyes. "I know... I know I don't exactly remember who you are, how we met or how we were together but there is on thing you have helped me know for sure. You have helped me know that you care, that you will be here for me no matter what even when I'm at my worst crying on a bathroom floor first thing in the morning with no make up on because you love me. You love me even though I don't remember you at all and that makes you so special." Emma said before leaning in and kissing Regina soft lips passionately. At first Regina was taken by surprise by Emmas fast approach to things as normally she didn't open up about her feelings so fast but she quickly kissed Emma back. They sat there for a while kissing each other before Emma quickly pulled back leaving a shocked expression on her face.

"Emma?.. Emma is everything okay?... Have I upset you?" Regina asked looking at blonde with a puzzled yet concerned look. "No... No it's the kiss... it made me remember something. I remember having a popcorn fight with you and a boy? Was he... Was he our son?" Emma asked with a smile lifting Reginas head by her chin so they could look each other in the eyes. "Well yes sort of... he was yours you had him young so you gave him up for adoption and I adopted him. One day he went to find you and you brought him back so that I wasn't worried. That is how we originally met and how I started falling for you. Overtime you moved in as we fell in love. I can't believe how quickly you are beginning to remember things, it is amazing." Regina said hugging the blonde tightly. "Wow I have a... we have son. That is so scary yet so amazing all at the same time. I'm just so happy to be with someone so funny, loving and understanding. Do you... do you think that maybe you could see if he wants to come round to visit me? This is going to sound weird but I'd love to re-meet him." Emma asked. "Of course! After breakfast I will give him a ring, I'm sure that he'd love to come visit you!" Regina replied whilst lifting the blonde off the floor and leading her downstairs for breakfast.

They both ate their breakfast whilst Regina showed Emma through a photo album she had filled with photos of Henry as he grew up over the years. Emma giggled, smiled and made little cute noises at the photo as she already felt closer to him after looking at them. After they finished their breakfast Emma went to watch some telly whilst Regina called Henry. "Hi mum, what is up? Is mum okay?" Henry asked. "Yeah she is good, she has actually started to remember some small things actually that is why I was calling... she has remembered our little popcorn fight and she said she wants you to come visit so she can kind of re-meet you but if your not ready that is okay! I don't want you to get too stressed out not with your exams happening." Regina replied. "No mum, it is fine I will be over in an hour!" Henry said hanging up the phone.

Authors note:

Is Henry really okay with all this? Will Emma remember anything else?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	16. The re-meeting

Whilst Emma and Regina were waiting for their son to arrive Emma decided she would set up some movies as the only memory she had of him was whilst they were watching a movie and they all seemed so happy. All Emma wanted was to be happy and have her memories back. Regina gave the blonde some space as she was decorating it a bit with fairy lights and putting out snacks. She didn't know how her love or her son would take any of this and that really worried her. However she wasn't going to let this affect the time they would be spending as a family as it would be the first time they had all been together in a while.

A few hours had past and Regina was starting to get really worried about her son, she thought that maybe he didn't want to come after all and that maybe it was all too much for him affecting him in ways that he was not letting her know. She had rang Henry ten times, left seven voice mails and three text messages before calling Mary Margaret. "Hi Regina how is everything going with Henry?" Mary Margaret asked when answering the phone. This made Regina hang up immediately in shock and fear. If he wasn't with Mary Margaret or with her then where was her son. Then she remembered back when Emma first came to town they had a secret place they would meet up and even though it was knocked down by her as it was unsafe he would still visit there sometimes. So she decided she would check there before going in to a full pledged state of panic. "I'm just nipping to a friends to ask her if she wants to join us for dinner soon, I will be back in ten babe!" Regina shouted as she left the house. "Okay I will just watch some TV while I wait." Emma replied.

When Regina arrived at her sons special place she could already see him sitting there alone so she walked up to him quietly allowing him time to think. She sat down next to him on the park bench wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in to lean his head on her shoulder. "I was so worried about you, do you know that? Are you okay? It is okay if your not ready... she will understand." Regina said kissing his head gently. "I know I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to worry you, I just needed time to think and I thought that I'd be okay to go there straight away. Then it hit me she really doesn't remember me, all our secret things, our places, food we both like, things we have done together and I don't know how to talk to her any more. I have had time to think now though and I am ready, I really am... If she doesn't remember our memories eventually she will and if not we will just make new memories, better memories that we will cherish and laugh about even more. I will always believe in her because that is what family is about." Henry said sitting up to look his mum in the eyes. "You know Henry, you are a very intelligent little man and you make me the proudest mother in the entire world even in all the realms. Seriously some boys your age would get angry and block their family out at time like this. That is just not you though. No matter how tough times get you manage to surprise me with all your hope and strength, something I wish I had all those years ago." Regina said beginning to tear up because of how proud her son made her feel in that moment. "Well mum you may not have had a lot of hope or strength in the past but you did raise me so I have learnt everything I know from you. I could not ask more a better mother. Shall we go now she may be wondering where we are?" Henry asked pulling his mum up, wiping away her tears and hugging her tight. "Of course lets go I know she is really excited to see you! She has set everything up herself and we were looking through all my photo albums of you this morning." She said giggling at her son while he blushed a little from embarrassment.

When they arrived at the house Henry entered first and he instantly ran up to his mum hugging her tight.  
"Please never scare me like that ever again!" He said in the hug. "Oh kid, I promise never again! Why don't you go pick a movie while we order a couple of pizzas." She said showing him the movie fort she had made in the front room while Regina was out. "Oh my... babe what on earth is that?" Regina asked giggling at the blonde. "Don't tell me you have never been a queen of a fort?" Emma asked. "I can definitely say no, I have not." Regina replied playfully pushing her slightly. "Well then my beautiful queen you are in for a treat tonight." Emma said giggling. Both the women walked in to the kitchen leaving their son to pick a movie. All of a sudden Regina felt someone strong arms lift her off the ground and on top of the work top. Emma places her body in between the brunettes legs before kissing her passionately running her hands down her partners body slightly leaving them on her waist.

They carried on kissing like this for a while before Emma stepped back really quick almost too quickly for Regina to process. Regina could see how red the blondes cheeks just went so she immediately realised that she must have remembered something. "What is it Emma? What have you remembered?" Regina asked slightly worried. "hahaha... I remembered... well I remembered us doing things... you know with the ropes and stuff. Wow! not that I am saying I disliked it, I just wasn't expecting to remember anything like that!" Emma said slightly giggling. "Well Miss Swan, maybe we could try that again tonight?" Regina asked giggling back at her whilst getting down to give Emma one last kiss before they really order the pizza that their son was expecting. "We certainly can!" Emma said spanking Reginas bottom before leaving the brunette in the room to order the pizza.

Authors note:

Will Henry and Emma bond more? Will the women finally make some more Tacos?  
Find out next chapter!


	17. Swan taking charge

When it started getting late everyone decided that it was probably time for Henry to go back to Mary Margarets house as he needed to get some studying done before his physics test tomorrow morning. "Bye mums!" He said hugging both the women at the door. "Bye kid you will do great don't worry you've got this." Emma said enthusiastically. "Bye my handsome little man, do us proud!" Regina shouted as he walked down the street.

Regina shut the door with a smile as the day had gone better than she had even originally planned but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the blonde pushing her against the wall with force. Emma grabbed hold of Reginas hands lifting them over her head, when she did this and she began kissing her really hard before showing her what she found in the draws upstairs. It was kitten ears, collar and lead. Regina was shocked with how quickly everything was moving but she wanted this more than ever. "Strip!" Emma demanded. "Emma?" Regina said shocked with the tone in her loves voice. "No when we are doing this you will call me Miss Swan or there will be consequences! Understand?" Emma replied. Regina couldn't find any words to say so she just nodded. "Now follow my orders and strip... Miss Swan is taking charge!" The blonde declared. Regina obeyed the orders and stripped down to her underwear and put on the kitten ears. When she was done doing this Emma put the collar on her and attached the lead. "Get on your knees kitty!" Emma demanded. Regina got on her knees as she was asked then Emma slowly paraded the woman leading her up the stairs and in to the spare room where she had already set up. "Put this on!" Emma demanded handing her a black lace eye mask. At first when Regina put it on she was nervous as to what Emma had in store for her but she slowly grew to the affect it had on her during the situation. Suddenly Regina felt herself being pulled again but this time Emma had began tying her up against something that contrasted with her warm body perfectly causing shivers to run down her spine. When Emma was done the brunette had been tied with her arms above her head and her legs separated.

Emma stood there for a while just staring at this woman she once knew oh so well because something about this felt familiar to her. Then she slowly walked over to brunette grabbing her face with one hand with a tight grip before kissing her luscious red lips roughly causing Regina to gasp for air. It was the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared to Regina it felt like Emma was taking every last piece of oxygen out of her lungs as their lips danced the perfect tango. All of a sudden without a warning Regina felt something being inserted inside of her. The object began pulsating against her walls, hitting her in places she had never felt before and ever so slightly teasing her clit. Emma watched the brunette as she moaned loudly begging her not to stop so she decided to pick up the game a bit. The blonde picked up a black leather paddle from on top of the drawers to the side of her. She had been excited about using this on Regina all day because even though she hadn't said it out loud something pleased her about making such a powerful woman feel so helpless, like she had lost all power being forced to submit to the pleasure letting it take control over her body. At first she rubbed her hands against Reginas ass lightly to let her know that something was about to happen to it! "I want you to count to five. Do not miss a number or there will be more added as a bonus to me!" Emma declared. She then hit the woman on her ass making blood rush to it causing it to become hot and turn red. "Ahhhh one!" The woman shouted in surprise. Emma then repeated this smacking it harder. "Twooo!" Regina shouted again pulling down on her body against the metal above that was holding her up causing her to hang more. "Three." She said as her hips began to buck from the pleasure of the toy inside of her. "Uh fuuuuuuuck four uh!" The woman moaned whilst she made the floor wet with her juices. "Just one more then I will untie you so may work on the Swan!" Emma declared hitting the brunettes as one final time. " Fiiiii...iiiii...iiiiive!" The woman screamed as she was gasping from both the pain and the pleasure.

Emma began by untying her legs then she slowly rubbed her body against Reginas as she made her way up to remove her from the metal holding her up. At this point Regina still had her collar on so Emma detached the lead getting on top of the bed waiting for her. "Come play with my pussy kitty!" She said beckoning Regina over. Regina slowly crept on to the bed teasing the blonde as she playfully swept her hips side to side before spreading Emma legs apart so she could taste the sweet taste of her love. Regina began by licking the outside of Emma and licking her clit fast to tease her before she inserted two fingers inside of the womans tight hole. She then began pumping fast hitting her in the spots that she knew the blonde once loved. This made Emma moan for a while. "Stop! I remember... I fucking remember... I remember everything! I love you Regina!" Emma said in shock pulling the brunette up into a kiss. "You do? You really remember?" Regina said giving her multiple quick kisses on the lips. "Yes baby everything I promise to never scare you like that again!" The blonde said hugging her love. Both women stayed there cuddling on the bed for a while before they fell asleep.


	18. Texting snow

Regina woke up before Emma the next morning but she decided to let her sleep a little while longer so that she could watch her love. She looked so peaceful like nothing could ever harm her which made Regina very happy because all she wanted was to make the blonde know that she was loved and safe in her presence. She decided to text Mary Margaret to let her know that they would be coming round at some point today and that they have some news. Regina: Hey Snow I just wanted to let you know that we will be coming round later. We have something to tell you... Don't worry it is nothing bad! Snow: Okay well I need to go out to buy some more baby bits at 2pm so make sure you some before then.  
Regina then put her phone down and continued to spoon the blonde. A few minutes later Emma woke up with a big smile on her face; she turned to face the brunette before realising that she was already awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Emma asked. "I just wanted to allow you to sleep and well maybe I watched you for a while... you just looked so peaceful. I messaged snow to let her that we will be coming round later." Regina replied kissing the blonde on her forehead. "You're so perfect, do you know that? Lets go downstairs babe I want to make some waffles and we are probably going to have a busy day." Emma giggled pulling her love out of bed before running away starting a game of chase around the house. "You're such a child! I will catch you." Regina said while chasing after the woman trying not to collapse from laughter. "Oh no you wont!" Emma screamed jumping over the sofa.  
"Emma be careful you will hurt yourself." Regina warned. "You're just saying that because you want to win but that will not work on me." The blonde giggled while she ran in to the kitchen before slipping over. "Emma!... Oh my are you okay? I told you to be careful. You are so clumsy." Regina said kissing the blondes bumped knee before helping her up on to a stool. "Don't worry babe I'm okay." Emma giggled this made Regina blush.

Emma began to make them both breakfast while Regina had a shower and got herself ready. Just as Regina was down the food was ready. "Impeccable timing." Emma said winking at the brunette. "Well I have kind of worked out your life clock now." Regina said smirking. "May I say you look damn good today." The blonde said while she approached Regina to give her a kiss. "mmm... that smells delicious I'm looking forward to that. Lately I have been eating like a child because of you... this information must not be shared with anyone." Regina giggled. "Oh I wouldn't dare. Here is your food my majesty!" Emma said flirting. "Not now Emma, we need to talk to snow and I can't resist you when you say that." Regina said biting her lip slightly. "Okay, I guess I will save it for later." Emma said in a whinny voice. "That's my girl now eat we need to leave soon because snow already has plans today... boring plans but plans none the less." Regina said smiling.

After the women had finished eating they decided to take the yellow bug there, at first they thought they would walk but they decided that they didn't want to bump in to anyone especially hook. About twenty minutes later they were at the door. "Let me knock I want to surprise her." Emma said. "Of course! Whatever you want." Regina replied. Emma knocked on the door and was greeted by a smile from her mother. "Hey mum!" Emma said smiling back. "You remember me? I'm so happy... well hug me then." Mary Margaret said pulling her in for hug. "I know it is great but it is better than that. I don't just remember you, I remember everything and everyone. It is all clear now and I couldn't be happier." Emma said holding her hand while walking in. "I can't thank you enough Regina, you helped my little girl in her time of need and you didn't give up on her." Mary Margaret said with sincerity in her voice. "There is no need to thank me, we don't give up on those we love and I'm just happy that she let me help." Regina said smiling at both the women before her.

Emma and Regina stayed there for an hour talking to Mary Margaret and David when he finally came back before going to pick Henry up from the bus stop after school. "You know he is going to be so happy, he probably will be up all night asking you questions about how it was like but I can't wait to see his little face light up when you tell him." Regina said wrapping one arm around the blonde as they stand waiting for his bus to arrive. A few minutes past as the women just stood their silently leaning against each other then the bus was there. "Why are you both picking me up? I could have just walked home. Is something wrong?" Henry asked in confusion sounding slightly worried. "Come here and hug me kid." Emma said grabbing her child for a hug. "Wait... mum...do you?" Henry said looking up. "That is right Henry, your mums memories are back!" Regina said with a big wide smile. "Oh my...I'm so happy. I love you mum, I love both of you mums and I just I don't know what to say. I'm so happy." Henry said beginning to cry as he hugged both of his mothers tightly. "It is okay Henry we understand. You don't have to say anything." Regina said leading them both to the car. "Me and your mum thought that we could have a movie night again, and if you have any questions then you can ask me then or whenever you want. Just know that you don't have to be afraid to say or ask anything." Emma said to Henry whilst sitting down in the drivers seat.


	19. Questions left unsaid

When they had all finally arrived home after their walk from the bus stop Henry decided to go take a quick shower while his mother's got everything ready. Mostly he wanted to allow them time together alone and for Emma to prepare herself for his many questions. Although he had some that he knew he didn't want to ask. Only because he didn't want to upset her when she was just getting back to her once normal life. He decided that he would leave these questions unsaid. While Henry was taking his shower Regina decided to finally cook another lasagne like she had the night that Henry found out about his mother's relationship together. They didn't get the chance to eat it last time and she knew that Emma felt really bad about that. It was also one of Regina's favourite meals to cook so there was no hesitation on whether to give it another try. Emma was in the sitting room making everything look all cute and cosy for their perfect night as a family. She had brought down some fluffy blankets, hanged some white twinkly lights around the curtain, put out some candles all around the room, dimmed the lights and brought down some of the families favourite movies.  
Once Regina was done she just watched the blonde as she was getting the place ready. She was so happy to have her Emma back. All she wanted to do from now on was to savour every last moment with her as the time in the hospital together made her realise you never know what day will be your last. She had lost love before and she knew how much that hurt and so did Emma. Which is why they were so protective over each other.

 _*I wonder if she remembers anything I told her in the hospital. Regina thought to herself as she watched the women she love turn around and look right at her.*_  
"Hey... hello.. earth to Regina." The blonde giggled. "Sorry I was just thinking." Regina replied. "About?" Emma said looking down as she was kind of worried. "Hey, don't be silly! It's nothing bad. Look I just got you back, I would never want to lose you again. Do you trust me?" Regina said lifting the blondes head gently by placing a finger on her chin.  
"Yeah, of course I do. It's just I know that must have been hard on you too. Come on Regina I know you, you can tell me anything." The blonde said looking directly in to her eyes and holding her hand. This sent butterflies in to Regina's stomach even if it actually felt like a zoo. Which is something she would never admit to anyone. "I was just savouring the moment. I never know when I might lose you and I'm not prepared for that. Then I got thinking well more like wondering whether you remembered or even heard anything I said to you in the hospital. It is stupid really and doesn't really matter. Don't worry about it." Regina said talking really fast. "Babe, slow down. I'm not going anywhere okay? I will be super careful and to answer your question which was not stupid and was sweet yes. Yes I do remember hearing you talk to me. I'm pretty positive that is why I came back. Even though I was confused and didn't entirely know you the connection was still there. Deep down in my cognitive state something was telling me to listen. I came back for you, for us, for our son and our future. Emphasis on the our because it will be together." Emma said moving hair out of the brunettes pretty face so that she could look at her. That was such a perfect response that Regina had no idea what to say so she just leant in and kissed her really passionately hoping that Emma would understand what she was trying to say.

A few minutes later they were still kissing Henry came down the stairs. He saw the cute moment between his mother's and he did not was to interrupt them so he made his way in to the kitchen. While he was in there he got himself some water and a jug of it for them all to share along with bowls of snacks that they all like to enjoy. He then re entered himself in to the sitting room to place everything on their little coffee table in the centre. By this time they had already stopped. "Wow it looks great in here. Good job mum!" Henry said looking at Emma. "Thanks kid. We didn't even hear you come down. Do you know what you want to watch?" She asked. "Not really. Why don't you pick something?" He replied. "Hmm okay.. how about we watch the heist?" The blonde asked looking all excited. "Of course we can! We all love it. Especially you by the looks of it." Regina giggled looking at her love. Henry put in the movie then sat on the chair like before so his mums could snuggle on the sofa. He liked to let them relax in their own home and not feel uncomfortable or like they were being judged.

A few minutes went by then Henry decided to start asking some questions. "So mum you know you didn't remember us did it feel like everything else was normal or was it all a little fuzzy?" He asked looking over at Emma. "Well kid it was more like. Everything from my past was normal then the past years here was fuzzy as I had no memories of even getting here or anything like that. However it felt like I had seen some of the faces before." Emma replied reaching her hand out to him for reassurance. "Oh okay, that makes sense. When your memories started to come back what did that feel like. Was it even more confusing?" He asked. "It actually helped make things seem a lot clearer. Kind of like at first when you do a jigsaw puzzle. When you first get started you have no idea where to start but once you get going it all starts to fit in to place making it easier and easier as you go along." She replied moving hair out of her face. "Woah I never thought of it like that before. Ermm I don't know how to ask this. It has kind of been bothering me a bit." Henry started to explain. "Okay well you can ask me anything. Take it slow." Emma said smiling at her son. "When you started getting your memories back you must have been going through all of your emotions at once for your memories. Did you ever think like they might have been better? Or that you wish you didn't have them? Like you wish you never met us?" Henry asked starting to tear up a bit.

Authors note:

What will Emma say back to Henry? Will he get the answers he is looking for?

Find out next chapter!


	20. The love of a mother

"Hey kid slow down okay? Yes I had a whole lot of emotions going through me when all the memories came rushing back but the biggest emotional of all was happiness. That overwhelming happiness that only certain, amazing and magical people can bring to a person. The happiness it brought me over took all the negative emotions imaginable. Do want to know why? It was because all of the amazing memories like finally feeling loved, loving someone, having a family, having amazing friends, movie nights, popcorn fights, you, Regina and our home. Yes we may be different to most regular families. Yes we may not have all had traditional upbringings and memories as other families. However I think ours is so pure, so consistent, loving, happy and magical that it is makes us that bit more special." Emma replied to Henry pulling him on to the sofa to hug in with both of his mothers. "Emma.. I never knew you felt that passionately about our family and I don't think that I could love you any more than I do in this very moment." Regina said looking in to the blondes eyes and beginning to become overwhelmed by her emotions. "Thank you mum, I just needed to understand and I didn't want you to be having any negative feelings about our family or me." Henry said holding his mothers hand. "Henry I could never have any negative feelings about or towards you. You are my son, I gave birth to you, we have so many memories and no matter what you ever do nothing will change how I feel about you. You will always be my most special and important person in my life because you know what the love of a mother is unconditional." "I'm happy that you feel that way. I love you and of course I love you as well mum. I think I have asked all the questions I needed answers to. We can go back to enjoying our movie night now." "I love you more Henry!" Both of his mothers said at the same time. "Okay kid but if you think of any more let me know." Emma said smiling at him.

For the rest of the night the family continued to cuddle up on the sofa and watch movies together. The night was perfect for Henry and his mothers. "Goodnight kid!" Emma said looking up at Henry as he left for bed.  
The women then decided to put on a horror movie as Emma loves them so much. Not that Regina would tell her yet that even though she was once the Evil Queen these kinds of movies do have a tenancy to scare her. They sat there for a while watching the movie until scary music started to play and Regina hid her face in Emmas chest. Emma held her love really tight. "Nothing is going to get you while I'm here Gina, it is just a movie and even if it wasn't I will always be here to protect you. I've got you, you are safe in my arms and nothing is coming." Emma said reassuringly kissing the brunettes forehead. In that moment even though she was scared of the movie Regina really did feel safe and protected. She felt loved and wanted by Emma. She looked up at her love and kissed her passionately.

After a while they went to bed. Regina was sleeping already with Emmas head on her chest obviously not knowing that the blonde was still awake. Emma was making a plan. A big one. One that would change everything. Hopefully for the good. She loves Regina and there was never going to be an easier decision than the one she was making that night.

Authors note:

What is Emmas plan? How long will it take? Will everything go smoothly?

Find out next chapter!


	21. A perfect plan!

The next morning when Regina woke up for work Emma had already made her breakfast and had organised everything on the kitchen counter top that she may need through the day. Regina was surprised to see Miss Swan looking so happy and enthusiastic as normally she would have a reason behind feeling in such a way. Regina ate her breakfast then left upstairs to get ready for the day.

Emma took this time alone as an opportunity to let Henry in on her plan, after all he will be a big part of the change so it is only normal to ask him what he thinks of it all first even if nothing was going to be changing the blondes mind.  
"Hey kid, come here quick while your mum is upstairs I need to ask or well basically tell you something." Emma said in a hushed tone. "What is it?" Henry said walking over to the sofa. "Well me and Regina have known each other for a long time now. I have loved getting to know her and I feel that we are so much stronger together. We have such a powerful connection, she means the world to me, heck more than the world to me, I want her to know how much she means to me, I really do love her with all my heart and well I want to ask her to marry me... I just wanted to ask you first and see if you would possibly help. We could give it a code name?" Emma said looking her son in the eyes and smiling a cutely. "Mum that is awesome of course I will help and you both deserve to be happy. You have both been through so much in the time you have known each other and before that. Even when you had lost all your memories about us she never gave up on you because she knew that true love is the most powerful magic of all. Why don't we call it operation Cupid?" Henry replied with a massive smile and slightly giggling because he was so happy. "Operation Cupid.. I love it. Good job kid. Okay not a word of this to your mother or anybody unless I say okay? I want this to be a big surprise not just for her but for everyone in Storybrooke. I'm glad that you don't have school today because I will be needing your help. I have loads of things to organise so you will have to run a few errands for me. Is that okay?" Emma asked holding her sons hands gently. "Sure whatever you need I'm here!" He replied excitedly.  
"Okay good. Thanks. I'm going to give you some money and a list of things that I need to you to go get with it but don't worry I'll leave a list of what items are in each stores. Then I need you to meet me at our old spot at 3pm. Right go get ready while I make the list." Emma said standing up slowly. "I wont be long getting ready don't worry." Henry said running up the stairs as fast as he could almost knocking his mother over in the process.

Regina returned downstairs not long after that more confused than before but she was too busy to try to figure out what was going on. She had a very important meeting to attend today about future developments being made to the town as more people keep turning up from the enchanted forest each day and they need more living spaces available. "Should I ask why everyone is in such a good mood and rushing around today or not?" Regina asked looking at the blonde across the other side of the kitchen counter. "You can ask me anything you want, I can't say you'll get the truth out of me though. Don't worry babe it's a good thing." Emma replied winking at her love. "Okaaaay? Well I've got to go to work, should I expect to see you for lunch my mysterious one?" The brunette asked whilst raising an eyebrow and straightening out her skirt. "Ermm not today Gina. I'm going to be swamped at work.. paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork." Emma said admiring the way Regina would adjust herself. "As the mayor I can say I don't recall any paperwork needing to be done so urgently. You are clearly up to something so I'll see you later my love." She replied kissing the blonde softly before making her way out the mansion. "Goodbye Gina!" Emma shouted back.

Shortly after Emma gave Henry the list of jobs that needed to be done in time for dinner when guests would arrive just expecting a normal dinner party hosted by the major. He was off faster than you can say Rumpelstiltskin. Emma set off on a busy day herself collecting small items to make everything perfect.

Authors note:

Will the proposal go smoothly? Will everyone be happy for them?  
Find out next chapter ;)


	22. The one who loves most

Everyone in town slowly got word of "the mayors gathering" so one by one guests began to turn up at her home, Regina of course was still none the wiser to her loves little plan. Henry had already set up everything he got earlier in the day, Emma had done all the finishing touches and everyone was having a good time. Other than town meetings it wasn't really a regular thing for everyone to be in the same place at the same time anymore so that's what made this feel that bit more special to Emma.

Emma had decorated the place with white drapes hanging everywhere from the ceiling, she had hundreds of silver balloons spreading around the room placed in the shape of a heart, she had enough booze to make numerous giants black out. She had little candle lights everywhere; the lights were dimmed so they would reflect of the rose petals all over the floor. Finally she had everyone's favourite food and everyone was here. It was time to call Regina.  
 _Emma: "Ginaaaaaaa!"_  
 _Regina: "Yes dear?"_  
 _Emma: "Can you come home now? I miss your face, well and your lips too."_  
 _Regina: I was just about to leave anyway.. why are you being so cute this evening? Should I be worried? What have you done?"_  
 _Emma: "Me?.. Why I am offended! Nothing, I have done nothing."_  
 _Regina: "Okaay, well I'll be home soon EM..MA."_  
 _Emma: "Fuck Gina, don't say it like that.. you know what it does to me."_  
Both women hanged up their phones giggling although Emma was most certainly serious. Regina knew exactly how to make Emma weak but she also knew that the blonde loved it. Satisfied with how she left the call Regina hurried home in her car to put tonight's plans into place.

"OKAAAAAAAAY, SHE'S HERE SO EVERYONE ACT NATURAL!" Emma shouted full of excitement. No sooner had Regina entered her home did she have a slightly taller blonde in her arms. Although she was shocked to see everyone in her house she wasn't about to just show that because of course we know that Regina does not like to show any signs of weakness. It's a thing she had been taught by her mum since a young age however she's been working a lot on it recently. "Soooo, Emma.. would you like to explain what's going on? Or maybe why you didn't tell me?" Regina said holding her loves hands. "Okay... so.. erm... I just wanted to erm... to say.. or wel-" Emma was stuttering because of nerves before the brunette cut her off with a kiss. "Whatever is bothering you is okay, take your time because I'm in no rush." Regina said pushing the blonde strands away from Emmas face.  
"Okay, okay yeah I can do this. So erm.. shit. Okay so we've known each other for a very long time now. You've stuck with me through good and bad times. Through sickness and in health you were there. Through all the fights, through defending storybrooke, through Henry's teenage strops, through all the weird looks from strangers, through every inconvenience along the way and yet you're still here. Each time something happened in my life I was left behind or made to feel it was by no fault but my own. I've been alone my whole life and if I am being honest with you I felt as if that was what I deserved. However here and now I know that nobody deserves that. I feel as though for once I deserve love and I want to thank you for all the love you have given to me. Each day you have made me a better person, you've helped me grow, you've helped my strength, you taught me things I can only dreamt of knowing, you've built my knowledge, you've made me happier, you've made me complete and I couldn't be more grateful. Honestly Gina, you just complete me. As sappy as it is you really do. When you aren't around I feel lost, I don't know what to do with myself or my time. I couldn't imagine nor want a life without you in it. I wouldn't be happier to call anyone else my girlfriend and I was hoping my wife... Regina Mills will you make me the happiest women alive by marrying me?" Emma said with tears filled eyes while already kneeling before her feet.  
"Oh emma, yes, yes, of course yes. I thought you'd never ask!" Regina said lifting the blonde up off the floor for a kiss.  
She whispered into her ear "I had no idea you felt like that, each time you prove to love me more and more. I promise that you'll never be alone again." Everyone cheered, celebrated and congratulated the happy couple before leaving them a few hours later. Henry left with Snow and Charming allowing them alone time.

Authors note:

Happy swanqueen is my aesthetic but I also enjoy sadness xDD


	23. Engagement SWEX!

"Why haven't I been here before?" Emma asked with her eyes widening with delight. "This is my sex chamber that was specifically personalised for you." The brunette replied nibbling Emmas ear now. Regina held the blondes hand leading her to a bench. This bench would tie her up while she bends over it, meaning there's no escape. Just the thought of this and what Regina had in store for her had Emma dripping through her panties. Regina paused for a minute behind her fiancé to admire the view before hastily tearing apart the last of the clothing that remained on her fair skin.  
"I-I need you." Emma groand wriggling her ass slowly to the mayors delight. "Now now dear, we both know you won't get anywhere like that. Now show your queen some respect!" Regina replied spanking the blonde leaving a stinging hand print behind. Emma bit her lip controlling her urge to moan out what she desired. "I-I need you please my majesty."

Immediately with that there was a large, cold object trusted into the blondes intimate area causing quite the pleasurable shock. This made Regina smirk, seeing the strong women she loves being so pleasured she's succumbed into a weak, wet mess. Of course the brunette was not going to stop here, it was their first night of being engaged after all. She knew that she wanted this one to be remembered for all the best reasons. With that she put the item on auto drive which would pulsate while in turn changing the speed of it's thrusts going in and out of her love. This was allowing Regina to once again be hands free as she knew that her hands could control the most pleasing of magic. "O-oh my-y-y-y god." Emma moaned. Regina again was having too much fun being in control. She grabbed a fist of Emmas hair, pulled back head and kissed her weak spot on her neck while replying. "I don't recall god being in the room." She smirked as she caused hot blood to rush the surface of Emmas skin because of biting her a little while she was leaving a trail of hickies down her neck to the bottom of her spine." This stung a little but Emma of course loved every moment. "I'm sorry my queen. Tha-a-ank you." Emmas legs were already shaking at this point. She didn't know that a single person could cause such a rush of adrenaline and pleasure at the same time.

Regina let this carry on for a while before putting a while cotton sheet small enough to go around but slightly in Emmas mouth so that she'd be biting it. "If you can contain your moans like the good girl you are then I will reward you by letting you please me. If you can't you'll get 5 spankings that you must count before I let you have your way with me."  
With those very words Emma was silent. The brunette decided to put the machines pulsating and thrusting settings both on the highest they'd go while pleasuring Emmas clit with her tongue too. Emma remained silent for a while even while her hips bucked, her body shook and she made a very wet mess. The time was almost up but it seems that so was Emmas time up with being silent. The machine was turned off and without warning a paddle began to spanking her making her ass jiggle around much to Reginas delight. 5 spankings later she was released from the apparatus.

Emma waited for Regina to turn around to put the paddle back before pushing her up to the wall face first. With that Emmas hand went around her waist and down the sexy lingerie that was placed upon the perfect olive toned skin. The brunette breathed deeper as she was already creating quite the pool in these fine panties of hers. Before she knew it Emma had put both hands on her waist turning her round to face her. Immediately her love grabbed her face gently enough not to hurt but enough to not let her move as she passionately kissed her. It felt so long that Regina was starting think she'd never take another breathe. All of sudden she was up with her legs wrapped around Emmas waist being walked to the bed. Emma took full advantage of her surroundings tying Reginas hands to the end of the bed, she then put the biggest strap on she could find on and opened up the brunettes legs. "My queen, you never did teach me how to ride a horse but I think it's about time you ride on this." She pulled her so that Regina would be stretching as much as possible causing little to no room for squirming away from the amazing pleasure she was about to be induced into. Emma wrapped her arms around her fiancés thighs to support her while she trusteed herself in and out of her perfect little pussy. "I-it's so big, it won't fit." Regina murmured trying to catch her breathe. "Oh trust me my love, I will make it fit." With that Emma thrusted herself as far into the brunette as she could causing a load, echoing moan to come out of Reginas lips.

Emma continued to do this, destroying Reginas pussy for the next 3 hours before they both had nothing left in them but the energy to go to their proper bed. They kissed passionately for a while before snuggling in a spooning position.  
Emma placed her arms around Regina enough to keep her close. She kissed the brunettes shoulder before whispering. "I love you Regina Mills my soon to be wife." "And I you." Regina replied kissing her loves hand.

That would be how they slept until the morning when they woke up with a hell of a surprise. One that would change their lives forever.

Authors note:

What will the surprise be?

Find out next chapter!


End file.
